


A Gentle King's Fight

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: King AU [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I only killed it because of you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle King's Fight

The kings and their knight had planned a ride out into the forest for that day. It was as casual a date as a king could have, weapons strapped to them, just a simple saddle and bridle on the horses and then they were off. There was a beautiful forest that lay not far off from Achievement City and that was where they were riding to.

The spot they had chosen to picnic at lay right on a lake and, while the forest was not the safest of places, they could handle anything it threw at them. For them a picnic would consist of wine, ale, and the finest foods from the kitchens of the castle. Each dish was something special from each kingdom (And then also Jack’s favorite dish from each kingdom). The afternoon was spent with laughter and honestly, smaller than usual intakes of alcohol. They couldn’t afford to get drunk out in the middle of this forest and Ray was waiting for anything he could write down for blackmail later anyway.

At one point they convinced Ray to dance and dance he did. Throughout the kingdoms, Ray was known for the way he could twirl and skip and all he needed was clapping really. He could get lost in the music that his own head provided and it was just generally sweet to see him so happy. It wasn’t a usual occurrence that Ray danced outside of balls and banquets, but for his husbands, Ray would and could do anything.

“Gorgeous dancing, as always, Ray,” complimented Ryan. The others followed suit with the compliments that only made Ray glow with happiness. When he sat down, Michael pulled him into his lap before he could even grab an apple to eat.

It wasn’t even nearing late afternoon by that time and they were content to stay out there until the sun fell from the sky and the moon rose to take her place. Geoff was leaned against Jack who was leaned against a tree and Jack’s beard scratched at his scalp. Gavin was happily targeting a tree with his bow and arrow with Michael and Ray cheering him on. Ryan was basking in the warm sun and napping. They could not have been more content out here, without the stress and pressures of kingship at hand on them. Not to mention it was a beautiful day; the wind slowly blowing through the swaying grass, the sun warm enough to bask in, and the sound of gentle waves hitting the shore.

Ray was grinning from ear to ear when Gavin missed his shot and Michael burst out laughing, “You’re two feet away from the tree Gavin!” It was rare that they got to relax much anymore, new monsters cropping up everywhere and the badlands stirring up more trouble than it was worth. Ray wished the afternoon would never end and he wouldn’t have to go back to that life of stress and responsibility. After all, the only thing that made it bearable was the five men he was with currently.

Ray chuckled and kissed Michael before going to fetch Gavin’s arrow for him. Gavin was pouting and it was clear he wasn’t going to do it, but no one else but the kindest king would do it either. Michael laughed and told him not to, but Ray wasn’t just going to sit there while Gavin pouted. That just wasn’t his way.

“See, Ray knows how to be nice, you pleb!” Gavin said to Michael, who only laughed again in response.

“You should have gotten it yourself, Gavin,” Michael responded.

Ray plucked the arrow from the ground it had dug itself into before turning back and walking to Gavin. Gavin kissed him on the cheek for his troubles and fired it into the tree he had been using for target practice.

An arrow whizzed past Gavin head and all of the men’s heads turned to see where it had fired from. There stood a man who seemed to be made of smoke, as his armor held no mortal. From anywhere it could, a black fog like substance seeped through the cracks to disappear as it hit the ground. His bow and his arrows seemed to be made of the same material and as he plucked another one to the string, Gavin fired at a joint in the armor. There was a dim clinking before another arrow fire, hitting Gavin in the hand that held the bow. Gavin let out a yell before the bow dropped, followed by a few droplets of blood.

Michael paid no heed to the man as he stood and ran to Gavin, the others following to get away. Gavin was kneeling on the ground, holding his bleeding hand of which he had already removed the arrow from. It had gotten him right in the middle of his hand.

Another arrow fired, only to hit Michael in the thigh. Michael let out a yell, his hand flying to his thigh where the arrow was deeply embedded.

Other than firing arrows or being attacked, this monster or creature or whatever he was stood perfectly still.

Ray watched in shock as the older three of them tried to attack the creature. Ryan’s magic did no good, as the creature seemed to not be manipulated so easily. Jack tried to charge it only to be flung into a tree. When Geoff tried to get close, the armor covered hand grabbed his hand and threw him down. Michael and Gavin both tried to get up and fight only to be shot again. That left Ryan, and Ray, to fight the creature. Ryan attempted to cloak himself and sneak closer, but the creature saw through it and sent Ryan flying back, to that he fell into Jack and hit his head.

Ray was now left the one person standing to fight this thing. An arrow was aimed at his head and Ray had only a few seconds to think. He grabbed Gavin’s bow and quiver and had but moments to dodge the arrow now whizzing at his head. As soon as he was in the clear, Ray drew an arrow and circled the creature, which only moved to compensate. Ray drew in a deep breath before firing an arrow at the creature, aiming for the inside of his helmet. When the arrow clinked and nothing happened, Ray whimpered. He needed to figure out how to destroy this thing.

He pulled another arrow from the quiver and took aim again. He noticed an arrow now drawn for him and gulped before waiting for a firing shot and ducking behind a tree. The arrow skimmed his shoulder and dissipated. Ray winced, unable to cradle the wound as he still held a drawn arrow.

Ray moved out from behind the tree and fired the drawn arrow at the neck of the creature’s armor. It clinked before dropping to the ground and didn’t seem to do anything to the creature itself. Ray was running out of options. What he needed to do was get to the back of the creature; judging by the fact that it looked like it was from the Badlands, a weak spot might be at the back of its’ neck.

It was hard to do since the creature followed Ray’s every move and fired arrows when it could. Ray was now opposite from his husbands, the hulking black mass staring him down before it fired another arrow that skimmed the tree Ray was directly next to. In the same moment, a large apparition of a purple, transparent fist came down on the head of the figure and it turned towards Ryan, giving Ray the perfect vantage point to hit it in the back of the neck. The screams of Ryan as the creature did something only egged Ray on as he drew the arrow and fired.

The arrow hit its target and stayed, the creature falling to its knees and then falling over. Ray waited from only a few seconds before running back over to his husbands who were all laid out on the grass. Jack and Geoff were only now beginning to wake up and Michael and Gavin were both groaning in pain over, luckily, non-life-threatening injuries.

“You did a good job, Ray,” said Ryan weakly.

“I only killed it because of you.”


End file.
